The last day of Middle School
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: It's the last day of 7th grade, and Rachel says goodbye to all her friends. She can never say what she really feels. With a fear of change, she can only scream inwardly as Rachel faces another day in her always changing life with only her Eevee understanding how she feels.


Hello all! IA and Cherry here! Today is our last day of school, Cherry's crush is moving, and we miss our friends...

This may not be very good, but I'm better at other kinds of writing, not pain.

Rachel's POV

"I'm going to miss you." I told Nancy sadly. We sat in Reading class, and in a few minutes we would leave. Sure, it was 7th grade, but it still hurts. Most of my friends are 8th grade as well. A pokeball containing my sad Eevee sat in my purse, and I knew Mika (the Eevee) would miss Nancy's Squirtle. They were best friends.

Nancy looked at me sadly, and held out her arms. We both stood and we wrapped our arms around each other. I buried my face in her very long dark, curly hair. It only lasted a second, but it meant the world to us.

. . .

"Kimberly!" I yelled, sprinting towards my short 8th grade friend. She turned, short brown/blonde hair whipping around as I hugged her. "Kimmy, I'm going to miss you so much." I said, tearing up. Kimberly looked at me sadly, but forced a smile. "I'll miss you and Mika too. Mudkip will miss you as well. If you forget to call, I'll hunt you down!" She joked, earning a laugh from both of us.

We walked in silence, until she spoke up. "There's going to be a fight." I looked at her in confusion, brushing a strand of dark brown hair from my eyes. "Where? Who?" "You know Ava? Super annoying, mean, and thinks shes popular? Well, at the Bus, Devin- your other 8th grade friend- and a friend of hers are going to aggravate Ava until she throws the punch. If she doesn't, they do."

_My Devin!? From elementary!? No... no! Your lying! She wouldn't do that!_ I inwardly screamed. I didn't like Ava, but I didn't want her getting hurt. Instead, I smiled and laughed. "I wish I was there! I would cheer her on!"

I felt like I could feel Mika crying for me. My heart cried desperately, _No you would not! You would hold her back, and demand to know where your Elementary friend had gone! You would cry because you hate change!_ It sobbed, and I bit my lip before I could cry.

"I know! So would I!" Kimmy laughed. She ment well- she really did. But, sometimes I just can't say what I really feel.

. . .

"Jelly! Sana!" I cried, rushing towards my best friends. Angelica (Jelly) stopped and waited for me, but Azucena (Sana) kept walking.

Mika popped from her pokeball and stuck her head out of my bag to see them. Jelly had a Misdrevus named Mist, and Sana had a Oshawott named Dew.

We sat at our usual white table, and the tree above us gave us shade. We talked and laughed for a while, before I gasped. "I forgot to give Erica the confession note!" I cried. My crush Erica was moving today, and I forgot to confess...

"Oh well... She promised she would call, so I can just tell her later in life!" I said, giving a smile. _You didn't forget, you chickened out_. Jelly frowned. "I don't think she'll look at you the same way ever again." Don't say that! Thats what I'm scared of!

"Maybe, but I don't care." I said, ignoring my heart. "What if Erica forgets to call? Or... forgets you?" I wanted to scream, _She will remember me! You barely knew her for a month, I had a year! You don't know her! You don't know anything about Erica!_

"She won't. I believe in her." I said, flashing a smile. But, my best friends saw the pain in my fake smile, and stopped the conversation there. Before I left, we had a big group hug. I walked off, waving. The second I turned the corner, Mika came out of my bag and dove into my arms. I buried my face into her fur, and cried.

My phone rang, and I picked it up and heard my grandmother. "Your father got a job! Isn't that great? He must get bored at home. I'm glad he got a job- maybe he'll lose a few pounds! He was never heavy until he lost his job." "T-thats great. Got to go." I quickly hung up and cried again.

I came home to an empty house again, and Mika hopped from my arms. She knew what I was going to do...

Taking a deep breath, I screamed into the empty house. "ARGH! I HATE IT! I HATE EVERYTHING! Erika WON'T forget my, damnit! Devin will NOT fight! I DON'T WANT DAD TO HAVE A JOB! I WANT HIM AT HOME, AND I WANT HIM TO BE HERE!" Tears of anger and sadness fell, and I felt so... so...

I'm the broken heart who wants to disappear, who hides it with a smile.

I fell to my knees and covered my face. "I don't want Erica to move! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO CHANGE!" I screamed. Eevee had curled herself up in a ball on my pillow, used to my moments of pure pain. My blurry vision looked around, and I held myself.

My voice was going away, so the last yell came out a whisper. "I don't want to fear change."

But, I'll put on my smile for another day and act okay. I picked myself up, and Mika came out to find me. She rubbed on my legs, and I picked her up and kissed her head.

. . . . .

Well, I feel depressing. Hopefully you like it, but I feel like it could be better.


End file.
